It is believed that in the conventional fuel injection system can be assembled, in part, by mounting an air intake manifold to the intake ports of an engine, inserting the outlet of a fuel injector to an injector boss formed in the intake manifold, and coupling a fuel rail cup to the fuel injector inlet.
The assembly of the conventional fuel system above is believed to require additional operations. In particular, it is believed that where the engine requires a plurality of fuel injectors, each injector must be inserted individually into a fuel injection port. Where the dimensional tolerance between the spacing of the fuel injection ports relative to the spacing of the fuel rail cups exceeds permissible cumulative tolerance, misalignments, and therefore difficulty in assembly and even leaks may result. To alleviate for misalignments, additional remedial operations to provide for components within permissible cumulative tolerance may be required. Furthermore, even if there were no misalignment during assembly, thermal expansion of the fuel rails or fuel injection ports may cause misalignments between the fuel rail cups and the fuel injection port in which each fuel injector is mounted therebetween.